sword_art_online_the_white_swordgirlfandomcom-20200213-history
Sakumi
Sakumi (咲 実, Sakumi), AKA The White Swordgirl, is the main protagonist in the ongoing series Sword Art Online: The White Swordgirl created by "Hibiko" on FanFiction.Net. She resides in the Sword Art Online universe and was there when the death game began. She was one of the 10,000 players trapped inside in the deathgame. Her username, Sakumi, was taken from her real name, Sakura Natsumi (さくらなつみ, Sakura Natsumi) by using the Saku from Saku'ra and ''Umi from Nats'''umi. Appearance Personality Sakumi, or the White Swordgirl, is a very outgoing and brave person. She won't let any harm come to the ones she loves and if harm does befall on them, she'll strike with such a vengance that you'll piss your pants three times over . Since she was a leader of the well known guild the Alpha Squad, she has different personalities. When off battle, she's a kind hearted loving and caring girl. Who loves to help out in anyway she can if there's a crisis. However, when she's in battle, she becomes a fearless and daring leader, who will kill you on sight if you even try to hurt one of her guild members. Her whole demeanor changes just when she walks onto the Tower of Life. She becomes almost cold in nature and weary eyed, not letting a single thing out of place slip from her line of sight. She lost a lot of guild members in Sword Art Online to boss raids and mob raids alike, making her strong, but also steel hearted in some way. She has a strong resolve to enfd this game and get back to the real world. But she also at the same times has a soft spot for SAO, its overall beauty and the friends she's made, gives her a sort of liking to the game all in its self. That being the reason why she still uses the AmuSphere and play's ALfheim Online with her friends. However, the same as Sword Art Online, in the fairy based VRMMORPG, Sakumi has an objective, and she won't let anything stop her from reaching it. That's her nature. When you've fought a good fight to your dying breath, or last HP point, thats when you can be satisfied. Even if it'' is'' with defeat. That's the mindset that is made to be the core of her circling and fluctuating personalities. Background Equipment and Items Sword Art Online (SAO) '''Level: '''97 '''HP: '''18700 '''Main Weapon: '''Angel's Eagle (Upgraded to +15 on initial stats) Player-made One-Handed Japanese Sword made by Lisbeth after using the Soul's Dream Ingot Sakumi got back from the side boss Frank The SoulCrusher on Floor 48 with the aid of Kirito and Taron. The blade has a silver hilt and a pure white blade along with the symbol of the Alpha Squad guild encrusted in the center guard, the wings of the emblem's eagle forming the left and right guard. A diamond was encrusted in the middle of the eagle after the weapon's creation, but it was soon replaced by Yui's Heart after the little girl's death. *Attack Power: 1000-1050 *Durability: 2000 (Skills slots and list to be added.) ALfheim Online (ALO) '''HP: '''400 '''Mana: '''950 Abilities Relationships